


Midnight shift

by SloMi



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race UK RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, A’whorce, Feelings, Imagination, M/M, Post-dragrace, Roommates, Shameless Smut, Smut, Taycewhora, What even is the ship name lol, taywhora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-20 15:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SloMi/pseuds/SloMi
Summary: basically just smut.Tayce is working late and A’whora has some fun.
Relationships: A'Whora/Tayce (Drag Race)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Midnight shift

George’s phone let out a loud buzz at the kitchen counter. It was Tayce, he wanted to let his roommate know that he would be late tonight and that George should keep the door unlocked because Tayce forgot his key at his dresser.

George let out a sigh of relief as he was feeling extra frisky today and didn’t want his roommate walking in on him, especially as he was the figure for George’s sexual fantasies.

He took his time cleaning up after his dinner while putting on some music only to get distracted halfway through cleaning as his mind ran wild. The pit of his stomach stirred as he imagined Tayce’s strong hand dragging along his back when he was cleaning the dishes.

The imaginary hand squeezing his ass and holding him firmly in place. The thought of Tayce grinding up on him slowly drove George mad.

He closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath as his hands traveled on his own body, caressing his own chest and playfully tip tapping along his waistband before he completely dropped his plans to clean up. Instead he made his way into the bathroom where he pulled the shower handle and adjusted the temperature.

Soon the steamy water was running down his body and the thoughts were getting more sinful then before. 

He bit down on his lip and whimpered at the frustration of not touching himself. All he wanted was for Tayce to hold him down in bed and fuck him senseless all night long. But something in his mind didn’t want Tayce to know.  
  


He had had these kind of thoughts about his best friend ever since they got drunk and fooled around way before drag race. Now, whenever he was alone he thought about Tayce in ways that he could never imagine.

George started to grab his own ass hard and started to spread himself. He imagined Tayce whispering sweet words of encouragement in his ears while he fingered himself. 

He moaned and grabbed his own neck with his free hand. Memories of Tayce’s dominance turned him on so much.

As soon as he came out of the bathroom he went out into his bedroom and pulled out a box of his collection of toys. There were a whole variety of dildos and cockrings in the box as well as whips, gags and handcuffs. 

He looked through the box and decided to try out the new buttplug he got for himself online a while back as well as a pair of pink leopard printed handcuffs. He wanted the thrill of using them at least once.   
  


He grabbed some lubricant from the box and pushed it slightly under the bed before lubing the plug up thoroughly. It was a lot bigger then just a few fingers but he slowly worked his way in until the brim of the toy was pressed perfectly against his hole. 

The feeling of feeling so full made him moan a little and every time he tried to move, the toy would grace against his prostate. He managed to put his hands into the handcuffs and put the metal chain around the bars of wood on the back of his bead, just for fun.

The fun however ended when the small key dropped from his lubricated hands onto the floor. He grew panicked and tried to reach it with his toes but to no avail. 

“Shit!” was all he managed out before thinking that he should call someone for help. But who would he call? Bimini wouldn’t let him forget the incident for the rest of their time on this earth and Tayce was at work. 

He groaned when he remembered that his phone was in the kitchen still. 

He tried to move his hands though the handcuffs but they were still holding his arms locked up tight.

This was going to be a long night he thought to himself. 

-

Tayce parked his car and pulled out his keys. It had been a long night of work and he was happy to finally be home. George was probably asleep already as he usually didn’t stay up later then 10 pm.

He walked up the steps of the house and just as he had asked, the door was unlocked. After hanging up his coat and placing his shoes messily on the welcome mat he tried to sneak past George’s room unnoticed.

He didn’t stop until he heard George’s voice coming from his bedroom. 

“Tayce?”

He grimaced a little thinking he woke him up. He would usually not be very happy with that so he braced himself for the impact.

”Hey, i didn’t mean to wake you up.” 

He hadn’t entered the room yet but suddenly he heard George struggling with something in his room.

”What are you doing? You still up?” And with that he opened the door and found George grumpy and butt naked stuck by his hand to the headboard.

  
The sight punched all air out of Tayce’s lungs in a wheezing laugh as George pouted in annoyance at his annoyingly handsome roommate. 

“Wowie well this is a first, innit?” Tayce chuckled and shook his head in disbelief while George groaned.

”Would you just pass me the key? It’s on the floor.”   
  


George nodded towards a small key laying just out of reach for him. Tayce was suddenly hit by another wave of laughter. The sight was amazing. Seeing his best friend embarrassed and stuck, unable to do anything about it.

Something about it was awfully sexy though. His ass was of full display, and it wasn’t like he’d never seen him naked before but it was something about his defenselessness that stirred something in Tayce’s groin.

”Why rush things? You look so pretty like this.” 

George’s eyes grew wide and he went as red as a tomato.

Tayce walked closer and sat on the bed right next to George. He bit his lip and groaned. “Fuck you look hot like this.”

George quickly turned his face away from Tayce to hide the deep red blush from him. 

Tayce decided to have some fun with him while he had the opportunity. He squeezed his ass and gave his right cheek a light smack causing George to whimper quietly. Also making the boy move his hips against the touch from seeking pleasure.

He proceeded to push the plug around a little bit, which seemed to be what George want from the moans he was letting out. Tayce found this all incredibly hot.

”Tayce, what are you doing?” George tried to say without having his voice give in and crack.

“You think i haven’t noticed? I know that you undress me with your eyes whenever i’m around.” He paused to spank him again.

”I know that you think of me when you touch yourself. You’re always thinking of me when you fuck your tight little ass with these toys.” He basically growled at this point as he started pulling the plug out of him.

George was definitely getting more turned on by the sudden change of attitude and he decided to go along with Tayce’s moves. They could deal with the consequences tomorrow.

Tayce dropped the buttplug on the mattress and admired George from behind. He felt intoxicated from lust right now. He’d secretly wanted him from the start so when George asked for their accidental hookup to be a one time thing he felt completely heartbroken.

When they met again on drag race he thought they might be able to build a relationship from there but it just never really took off, or at least that was until Tayce moved in with him. 

He had started to notice the lingering glances when he thought Tayce wasn’t paying attention. It quickly escalated into coming home from work early and hearing George moan his name while fucking himself in the bathroom. 

It drove Tayce wild and having a golden opportunity like this made his feelings all flare up again.

George turned his head so he could see Tayce. He didn’t get what was taking so long. 

Tayce knelt down on the floor and picked the key up. He unlocked the handcuffs and George could finally drop his arms and his reddened wrists. 

Tayce got on top of him and looked him dead in the eye caressing his cheek. George swallowed hard and parted his plump lips. He wanted this as much as Tayce. 

“Do you wanna do it?” Tayce spoke in a soft but dark tone that sent shivers down Georges spine.

He just nodded vigorously and gave the other a needy look. Not even a second passed and Tayce’s lips were roughly pressed onto George’s in a desperate kiss. One that was long overdue.

They barely stopped for air as their tongues fought for dominance. George gasped when Tayce’s fingers pressed inside of him, tilting up just at the right angle. He whimpered and pulled Tayce closer by wrapping his legs around him.

Tayce almost ripped his tank top in a hurry to get it off and his belt was unbuckled in record time.

”Condom?” He spoke against George’s lips, not wanting to break the kiss just yet. The blonde just motioned his hand for the bedside table. 

Tayce quickly ripped the plastic open and rolled it over his length while George left soft pecks down his neck, gently nibbling the smooth skin. 

“You ready for me baby?” Tayce panted and George nodded yes.   
  


It didn’t take him long to completely fill George up. George still asked for a second to get used to the size which gave Tayce a big ego boost. He gently stroked George’s thigh and brought it up over his shoulder before starting to move slowly.

George held back from making sounds as Tayce hit all the right places inside of him. Tayce held his bottoms hand and kissed his neck. 

“Don’t hold back baby.” 

He picked up speed and the even timed thrusts made George unable from stopping the moans from falling off his tongue. 

The inconsistent cuss words and the slapping of skin against skin echoed though the house.

The blonde wrapped his arms around Tayce as he got closer and closer to the edge, also grabbing onto the sheets for some form of support. He moved his hips while moaning for Tayce.

”Fuck me” “Tayce” and “Oh my god” being repeated as Tayce grabbed onto George’s hips and fucked him mercilessly while starting to breathe heavily with his head falling back. 

“So good for me, baby. God you feel so good.” Tayce grunted as he was leaving hickeys on George’s pale thighs. 

George let out a loud moan and almost crossed his eyes as he came. He kept holding onto Tayce as he fucked him through his high and soon after Tayce followed up and groaned as he came.

Tayce pulled out slowly. He tied up the condom and tossed it in the trashcan next to the bed before rolling onto the bed next to the other boy. 

They both took a moment to catch their breath and they shared glances over at each other before smiling like two fools in love.

“Well” Tayce started and rolled onto his side for a better view of George who was an equally sweaty mess. 

“That happened.” 

George didn’t care enough to hide his blushing red face this time and just rolled over facing Tayce and smiled.

”Yup.” He nodded slowly. “So i guess it’s not a secret anymore: i fucking love you Tayce.” 

Tayce chuckled and embraced the smaller boy in his arms and held him tight. “I’ve waited for you to tell me. What took you so long?” 

George laughed and slapped his shoulder playfully. “Shut up.”

-


End file.
